Legend of Three
by Relliana
Summary: Drabbles about Ryner, Sion, and Ferris, usually pertaining to leisure time between the three.  I think I've had my fun with this fandom, so that will be all for these oneshots.  Sorry to those looking forward to more!
1. Dango

So that I'm not spamming with all these oneshots, all my Densetsu ones are going to be in here as a bunch of drabbles from now on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Legendary Heroes.

**Warnings:** Later chapters may contain mild romance or just plain romance. Ratings will change depending on chapters. There may also be some BL; boyxboy. I'll forewarn if you don't wish to read! Oh, and fluff may be present.

**Pairings:** Light Ryner/Ferris

* * *

Ryner felt like he was being too nice. Like he was wasting time when he could have been sleeping the day away. Instead he stood in front of the Wynnit Dango shop purchasing 3 boxes of dango.

Ryner had gotten the sudden urge to feel he owed Ferris for always saving his butt during battles, regardless of how she used him and nearly killed him daily. So he went with the most logical choice for a gift: her beloved dango.

After the purchase, Ryner went off in search of the blonde-headed devil. After some time of wandering around parts of Roland and the castle, he found her outside of Sion's study, leaning against the wall.. He hid the dango behind his back as he walked up.

"Hey, Ferris."

She looked up and got off the wall, immediately brightening up. "Ah, perfect timing, Ryner! I was just about to go find you to tell you of the new plan for assassinating the King!" She paused for a second and sniffed a couple of times. "That smell-is it? Wynnit dango?"

Suddenly she was right up in Ryner's face, her eye's sparkling. His face reddened slightly at the close proximity. _Well,_ thought Ryner, _there goes the surprise._ He took the three boxes from behind his back and shoved them into greedy hands. "Yes, now would you _please_ step back." She was too close, nearly brushing his entire front side.

She did as he said, and then scrutinized the boxes. "Did you poison these?" She scowled.

"I didn't!"

She glared at him. "I am to trust that the perverted woman attacker and child molester would just so simply give out such a great gift?"

He sighed. He didn't know how to answer to those words. "Can you not just accept a gift of gratitude?"

She pondered his words for a minute, and decided they were safe. After all, who would have the heart to poison the best dango in the world?

She eagerly opened the first box and began to dig in. She stopped before taking a bite. Ferris then held out the dango stick to Ryner. He blinked a couple of times. Was he supposed to take it? She held it closer, with more force and aggressiveness.

Ryner looked at Ferris and her face seemed almost red. He looked to the side as he reached for the dango, their hands slightly brushing. Ryner looked down as he bit into the dango, feeling nervous, but oddly happy. He smiled lightly as he ate.

Ferris too had a small smile adorning her face as she ate her treat.

Maybe a gift now and then wasn't too bad.

* * *

This was supposed to be an attempt at fluff... and I think I failed it. Hard. I can't write sweet things. I love reading/watching them, but dear god it sickens me to draw or write it.

But I hope you enjoyed nontheless!


	2. Broken Promise

Yo again! After the newest episode I thought some angst was in proper order.

**Warnings: **Angst.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Legendary Heroes.

The point of view is from Ferris if you weren't able to figure it out.

* * *

You promised you would carry the dango. So why are you not here? You broke your promise. Aren't I your companion, your nakama? So then, why did you not come?

When I finally caught up to you, your thoughts were in disorder. What happened to the child-molesting, woman harrassing man I'd known? You weren't him. You were someone swallowed in thoughts of despair, someone I did not know.

I thought then I could finally bring you back, so that we could escape before the evil King took us as body guards. But then some mysterious man showed up, and then the King and his men. They called him a Monster, again and again. He persuaded you, using the talk of Monsters to lure you in. Then Sion made the mistake of calling him a monster, and your mind was set.

And I've lost you once more. You told the King he wasn't to blame, and I did so as well. But deep in my heart I was angered at him, for appeasing his men and Kingdom, and throwing away his friend. Our friend.

Now I set on a journey once more to find you, while I try to figure out these feelings that swell in my heart. You broke your promise, and now you must pay. You ditched your King and friends for pretty words from someone who didn't know of those who could love a "Monster."

Once I even stopped you when went beserk, and told you again and again that you are not a Monster. And I meant it. So why then have my efforts then backfired against me, when I tried so hard to keep you close?

I think that anger and hurt are the only emotions swirling inside of me, however from time to time I find myself crying at the thought of never being able to be by your side again.


	3. Intermission!

Hey this is a bit of a stretch away from the normal 3, but I hope you enjoy nontheless!

**Warnings:** This is somewhat crack about Lucille and his sister complex. Because we all know he has one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Legendary Heroes

* * *

Lucille had a sister complex. Not that he would ever admit to it, of course.

His sister, with her hair made of silk, her skin of porcelain, shone in the sunlight. Ahh, she was beautiful, he would always think. So beautiful.

Her figure moved like a dancer, so graceful, every time she swung the sword. He sighed. She was just _so beautiful._

She was his sister, and he took pride in that fact. He had such a beautiful sister who would always be by his side, and always listen to him.

That is, until that monster Ryner came into the picture. He then had to give his sister away to someone else and let her travel the vast world away from him. It tore him apart. He sighed again. His sister was being tainted, and he could do nothing about it!

_Oh Ferris, my beautiful_, he thought, _may you come back more radiant than ever._

When he saw his sister again after they first returned from their journey, he noticed she had gained new emotions, and become much, much more beautiful than before. Her hair was now woven with the finest silk, her skin more delicate than porcelain! _Ahh, my beautiful sister, how I love you so._

To him she was the most beautiful being on Earth, and not even the Heavens could match her beauty.

It had never once occurred to him he might have a sister complex.


	4. Holding Hands

Lol 3 chapters in one day. Go me! I felt like making myself feel better after the major angst overload.

**Pairings: **Ryner/Ferris

**Warnings:** I think I got so OOC during the last half. Sorry if I did, but I'm really not used to romance, and Ferris and romance is just... Lol. *no comment*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Legendary Heroes.

* * *

Ferris had only ever known what the hands of family felt like. The rough hands of her mother, and the caring hands of her brother and sister were all that were known to her. So it was no surprise one day when she realized this, and began to wonder what another's hand felt like.

She chose Ryner as her subject. For a few days, she would merely bore holes into his hands with her eyes. Ryner soon figured something was up.

"Ferris, why are you staring at my hands?"

"No reason."

Ryner let it be at that, figuring it to be too much of a pain to go in any further. The next day came, and Ferris seemed to be intently focused on his hand. She wondered what the hand of a child-molester felt like. Would it be rough, like her parents, or caring like her siblings? Or would it be something else entirely? She couldn't fathom.

Ferris decided to take action on her thoughts, and suddenly reached out to grab Ryner's hand as they were walking.

Ryner stopped dead in his tracks. What had just happened? "Ferris, what are you doing?"

"Holding your hand." Her reply seemed somewhat dazed.

She had been surprised. The hand was rough, but not like her mother's rough, but like a callous and strong rough, yet it was warm, and comfortable, and her hand seemed to fit so perfectly inside of it. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks and took her hand back, as if shocked.

"Ferris?" Ryner was confused. He had no idea what was going on. Why had she suddenly grabbed his hand and then pulled back?

"I just wanted to know what the hand of a harasser felt like." She looked to the ground.

Ryner couldn't respond. Just what had gotten into this crazy woman? Besides, since when had he been a child-molester or a woman harasser and all those things she claimed him of?

Ferris felt like her answer had been an excuse, and she didn't know how to explain the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. What was it about his hand that had been so different from what she had known? Why did it cause this kind of reaction in her? She took her eyes off the ground and looked up into his. His eyes, too, were so different from any other. And not because of the Alpha Stigma. Everything about him was different suddenly. Why did his hand cause so much of a difference in her? She looked back to the ground again, face rivaling a tomato.

Ryner walked the few steps between them and reached his hand out towards her face. He didn't quite understand the impulsion to do so, but he had a light feeling in his stomach after she suddenly grabbed his hand.

Ferris' eyes widened and she looked up once again. So many new curiosities had sparked in her after setting on this journey, and she didn't know what to make of them. But suddenly she had the impulse to want to know the feel of another's lips as well.

Ryner set his other hand on her waist, not quite knowing what had overcome him. But he suddenly wanted to be closer to her. More impulses waved over him as he leaned in slowly and closed his eyes.

Ferris swallowed lightly and watched as his face inched closer. His breath was warm on her face, and smelled vaguely of the dango she'd forced to him earlier. As their lips met, she felt even greater sensations than that from when she held his hand. His lips were rough, too, and dry. The butterflies in her stomach danced. She gently closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss just slightly.

And then it was over almost as soon as it was there. Ryner moved his hands from her, and stepped back a step, looked off to the side and scratched his face, lightly flushed.

Ferris brought her hand up to her lips, embarrassed, and still red. She had never expected that a man such as this horrible being could bring out such emotions in her. Or that his hands and lips would feel so _comfortable_ and_ right._ She turned her back to him, deciding she had enough new curiosities filled for the day, and knowing she wouldn't be able to face him properly for a while.

Though, now she knew what hands belonging to someone other than family felt like, and she liked the new knowledge.


	5. An Interesting Discovery

Uhhhh I didn't want to upload this but I didn't necessarily have a choice. Zaffers said I had to D8 And... well, this was originally supposed to be about a 200ish word cracky oneshot. It came out as 3777 words... Yeah not what I meant at all. This wasn't even supposed to be smut. But then I accidentally set it up for it... and Zaff encouraged me. And I just couldn't leave off so bah. I never wanted to write smut so soon, nor ever again... OTL

**Pairings:** Ryner/Sion

**Warnings: **Boyxboy, BL, yaoi, shounen-ai, whatever you wanna call it is present in this chapter. and sex. No flames! You've been warned.

**Prompt:** One day Sion notices that Ryner's ass seems to fit more perfectly in his pants than any one's he's ever seen before. He takes the day to studying it, and it leads to a predicament out of his control.

* * *

Today, Ryner wasn't wearing his normal cape. Sion had taken note of that. Sion had also taken note of the way his ass fit perfectly into his pants.

To Sion, this was a very interesting discovery. He had never seen someone's butt just _made_ for their pants. Yet Ryner's was. The fit was so perfect it baffled Sion.

Sion had taken to spend whatever time he saw Ryner looking at his butt. He was determined to solve this mystery, to understand why it was only him. Later that afternoon he had come across Ryner, still capeless. He brought his hand up to his chin as he stood a ways back from him, staring down at his ass.

Ryner turned suddenly, feeling someone's eyes on him. "Ah, Sion?" He got no response after a minute, and noticed how his eyes seemed scrutinizing. "Sion, is there something on me?"

"Hmm?" Sion replied absentmindedly, then realized he was being spoken to. "Ah, Ryner! No, there's nothing there." He rushed his words out, not prepared to be caught.

"Then, why are you staring at me?"

"No reason."

Ryner frowned at him. He turned back around, uninterested in whatever it was, and began walking off.

Sion almost followed after, then realized how suspicious that would be, and decided to wait until he came across Ryner again to do more studying. For the time being, he decided to go back to the castle and so some more work.

* * *

He came across Ryner again several hours, this time with Ferris. He walked up to the two and their conversation stopped, both turning their attention towards the approaching King.

"Yo, Ferris, Ryner." He smiled gently at the two of them and lifted a hang up in greeting.

Ferris and Ryner suddenly exchanged looks, and grinned. Sion took a step back.

"Why hello there, King." Ryner greeted. They were planning something against him. Another assassination attempt that would throw the castle up in a frenzy? He hoped not.

"How nice of you to join us." Ferris greeted, smirk unwavering. Sion took another step back. His study was forgotten at the moment as he worried what the pair was planning.

Ryner and Ferris began to close in on him, his pride as a King not allowing him to run.

They stood on either side of him, Ferris linking her arm in his. "You have good timing, Sion." Ferris spoke from his left.

"We were just about to go find you." Ryner added in from the right.

"May I ask what I am being dragged into?" Sion laughed nervously, somewhat afraid of what in store for him.

"You'll find out~"

Ryner began to walk off as Ferris held Sion in place. "Where is he going? And what does any of this have to do with me?" Sion questioned their intentions.

"That doesn't matter. Stop asking so many questions." Ferris demanded him as she drug him off opposite of the way Ryner went. Sion turned his head to watch Ryner walking off and remembered his mission for the day as he saw Ryner's ass move up and down perfectly as he walked. He was entranced by the movement, his eyes unmoving. Sion then remembered Ferris was there with him, and quickly turned away, cheeks pink.

Unbeknowest to him, Ferris had a small smirk in place. Their plan had been set into motion.

* * *

Sion had been forced to accompany Ferris the entire day. The only explanation he had gotten was that it was for his sake.

Throughout the day they had seemed to run into Ryner several times. Was it a coincidence, or was this part of the plan he was being forced into partaking? Sion had no idea. Everytime they had seen Ryner, Ferris pulled Sion behind a tree or a bush and told him to observe. So he did.

The first time, he had been almost painfully reminded of his mission for the day. Ryner was streching and yawning, and the way his butt had firmed up as his arms went into the air was _mesmerizing_. His jaw slackened as his eyes grew wider. How could it be so _perfect?_

He heard small snickering from his side, and tensed up immediately. He had completely forgotten she was there again. How could a King keep making such a mistake? He needed to get his act together. He stood up from behind the bush, and walked away with an embarrassed look.

The second and third times Sion remembered Ferris was there, and kept his observations minimal, though still noted how finer it seemed each time saw it.

The fourth and last time he nearly lost it. Ryner had been shirtless this time. Every time he moved, the muscles in his back moved perfectly along with that _damn ass._ His butt even moved perfectly with the rest of his body! Sion had to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand watching, because he was pretty sure he was drooling. Just why was Ryner's ass, and possibly his entire self, so... perfect? He overused the word 'perfect' in his thoughts, but he couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

Sion heard coughing next to him, and paled. His mind had been so preoccupied with his mission, that he had once again forgotten the existence next to him. He knew he had been found out.

After they got back to the castle, Sion questioned Ferris on her motives for the day.

* * *

"So why have we been seemingly stalking Ryner all day long?"

"For observational studies." She replied as she chewed on the dango he was forced into buying her.

"Observations? Of what?"

"Ryner told me something was off about you today, and that you seemed to be especially interested in something on him. He wanted to know what it was, so came to me for a plan."

"And, what did you find out?"

"That's pretty obvious from the last observation, now isn't it?"

Sion went red. Ferris had been right; that last time he was completely blown away and couldn't stop himself. He was ashamed. He had had such perverted thoughts about his friend, and their other friend had completely blown his cover.

Ferris didn't seemed to be fazed by this information. Had she realized before that Sion seemed to be interested in something he didn't even know he was? She probably had. It was Ferris after all.

"What are you going to do with this information?" He was nervous as he asked. He knew if she told Ryner that it could not come out well.

"Nothing. I told him I would help him, but I never told him I would give him answers." She smiled his way, and then walked off, still eating her dango.

* * *

"So, Ferris, did you ever find out what it was that Sion was looking at?"

"I did."

"Ooh, so, what was it?"

"Not telling."

* * *

It was evening and Sion had yet to come across Ryner again. However, he did find Ferris.

"Ferris, have you seen Ryner?"

"I haven't." She replied casually. "But I think I do have an answer for your question."

"My question?"

"On why you think Ryner's ass is so perfect."

"How-..." She was too observant, he didn't know how to take it. He sighed for the nth time that day, and put the how behind him. "And why is it you think you know why I think it is so perfect?"

"Pads. It's obvious he's wearing butt pads to be able to fit his pants so well."

"P-pads?" The king was astounded. Was Ryner really...? No, surely this had to be a joke.

Ferris turned fully towards him and pointed aggressively at him. "It's the truth! He uses it to lure women and children in, so he can do his awful deeds!"

Sion put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I believe you. It's true it is unheard of for it to be that fitting."

* * *

It was nightfall now, and Sion had finally come across Ryner once more. He looked down to his butt once more. Was he really wearing pads? Sure, it would solve the mystery. But he couldn't imagine why Ryner would want to do something like that. So it was comfier when he sat to rest and felt like napping against a tree? He wouldn't put him past it to do that. But was he really _wearing butt pads _of all things? He wanted to believe Ferris was only joking with him, but part of him wanted to believe there was no way for an ass to fit that nicely in pants. He would just have to go up to Ryner and find out.

Sion walked up to Ryner, smiling lightly as he did so. "Hello, Ryner."

"Oh, you finally made it back Sion?" Ryner turned to greet his King.

"Quite a while ago, yes." He smiled awkwardly.

"So, what are you doing out here? Don't you have all that paperwork to fill out?" Ryner put his hands up behind his head as he stood next to Sion.

He did, but his current mission was more important to him right now. "I do."

"That's rare, for you to be resting instead of working." Ryner said it without much interest, but with a slight hint of curiosity as to why his King was taking this rare day off.

Sion looked down at the ground, wondering about how he should go about figuring out whether Ryner had pads in his pants or not. He had noticed the way his ass had firmed when he stretched his arms above his head, and put a small thought to if pads could firm up like that.

He fell silent as he thought about his mission, and Ryner stayed silent next to him.

Sion came to a conclusion after a few minutes: the only way to find out was to feel.

And that was how Sion took action on his mission, nervously reaching out to grab Ryner's butt. The moment of truth would be upon him soon, after this harsh day of attempting to solve the mystery!

His hand was only a few centimeters away now, and his fingers twitched. Was he ready to learn to answer? He was in the process, so he may as well.

Only milimeters away now, there was now turning back. Sion gulped, and closed his eyes. He moved his hand the final space and grasped Ryner's butt.

Ryner immediately jumped and turned towards Sion. "Sion, what the hell are you doing?"

Well, it sure enough _felt_ real. "Uhm, that is..." He didn't even know where to begin explaining. It was obvious that he would have to explain such an action, yet it never occured to him. Had he been that preoccupied with staring at Ryner's ass and wondering what it was about it? He was ashamed of himself, having committed such an act of perversion towards his friend.

He swallowed, and said the answer with his pride as a king. "I wanted to know why it is that only your ass fits so well in your pants."

"Why my...? Sion, just how much work have you been doing lately to come to this delusional state?"

"I have not been that overworked lately." Sion glared at Ryner.

Ryner copied his glare. "Then, why have you been staring at my _butt_, so fascinated by it?"

"T-That is..." Sion stuttered, blood rising to his face. He never imagined that his mission would lead him to this predicament. Maybe he had been overworked. This all was rather ridiculous now that he thought about it.

Sion looked down to the ground and away, unable to face his situation and wondering how he even got there in the first place. Was wondering how Ryner's ass looked so nice in his pants and fit so well even worth this? Rather, why had he even thought that about his friend? He was ashamed.

"You know, Sion, if you were interested in that, all you had to do was say something." Ryner reached his hand out towards Sion's face.

Sion looked up, surprised at the sudden contact. Now what was happening? He noticed Ryner's face seemed immensely closer than before. He also noticed that Ryner had long eyelashses. Ryner's dark chocolate orbs seemed to shine much more in the night. And then he noticed Ryner's lips, dry and chapped, yet a bit moist. And they were close. And closer.

Suddenly Sion felt contact on his own lips. His eyes widened. They were softer than they looked, and really warm. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Another hand was placed at his waist.

Sion wrapped his arms around Ryner, wanting to get closer. Ryner licked Sion's lips, asking for entrance. Sion granted it, parting his lips. Ryner's tongue entered his hot, wet mouth and slid over his own, teasingly, slowly, and then over the roof of his mouth. His tongue had a slight taste of dango to it. Probably Ferris' fault, he assumed, as he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Sion moved his own tongue to play with Ryner's, and soon began to fight for dominance. Their tongues clashed, and moved wildly against each other. At some point Sion vaguely recalled his back hitting a tree as fough with Ryner's tongue. He tangled a hang in Ryner's hair, trying to pull his face even closer, to try and get more of Ryner's taste. It was an entirely different taste than he had ever encountered before. It had a mix of dango, some of the chicken he had eaten earlier, and something that was completely _him. _The only way to describe the taste was 'Ryner.'

Ryner's arm wrapped around Sion's back, holding him against the tree, while he stroked the long silver hair as he continued his assault on the King's mouth.

Sion let a moan into the kiss. Ryner broke apart so that they could breathe, a strand of saliva still connecting the faces only centimeters apart. Sion panted, catching his breath, with his face flushed. Ryner smiled gently down at Sion, and moved his lips to Sion ears to whisper gently into it. "Acting on something is much better than just observing, isn't it?"

The only answer Sion gave was leaning his head into the crevice of Ryner's neck, and tightening his arms around Ryner. Ryner slowly moved Sion down to the ground as he began taking off his outer clothing. He licked the lobe of Sion's ears, breathing out a laugh when Sion shivered, and whispered into his ear again. "Isn't it a lot better this way?"

Ryner moved his lips and planted a series of light kisses down Sion's neck before stopping to bite lightly at the tender spot where his clavicle was. Sion gasped lightly at the small pain, but sighed in bliss as Ryner began to suck on the assaulted area.

Sion began to shiver more as Ryner shed him of his top clothing, leaving his chest exposed to the chilled night air. Ryner began another trail of kisses down his chest and latched his mouth onto a hardened pink nipple. Sion moaned, tightening his grip on the back of Ryner's head.

"Won't someone hear us, Ryner?" Sion asked between pants, worried about getting caught in such a state.

"Not if you're quiet." Ryner bit down onto the nipple and Sion gasped even louder, letting out a long, quieter moan afterwards.

"If you're so loud, Sion, we'll be found." Ryner taunted Sion, purposely trying to elicit noises from the body beneath him. He began roaming his hands over the torso of the King, outlining each one of his refined abs slowly, lightly, with a single finger.

Sion craved for more skin contact, and began to take off Ryner's shirt. Once he tore it off, he tossed it to the ground, and brought his lips up to Ryner's. He pushed his body up against Ryner's, consuming the heat. Their tongues fought once more, exploring every inch of the other's mouth, their saliva mixing to the point it was impossible to tell whose was whose.

Ryner ran his hands through the long, silky, silver hair. He flushed their bodies together, getting so close it hadn't seemed possible.

Sion moaned loudly into the kiss, forgetting where they were, and let himself be consumed by all that was Ryner.

Sion broke apart this time, body covered in sweat, panting harder than before. Ryner moved his hands down to the front of Sion's bottom clothing, slowly undoing the things holding it together. He removed the clothing from Sion's legs at an antagonizing pace. Sion groaned as the cold air waved over his body pieces at a time.

Ryner took a moment to roam Sion's body with his eyes. Sion looked to the side, feeling scrutinized with his body prostrated in front of another like so. Ryner brought a hand up to cup Sion's cheek and put a small peck on the corner of his lips to calm him. "You're beautiful, Sion." Ryner brought his other hand down to Sion's erected member, and gently grasped it, slowly moving his hand up and down.

"A-Ahh... Ryner." Sion moaned out his name, closing his eyes as his vision flashed white. He dug his fingernails into Ryner's back as the pace of his hand increased, and a small trail of precum started to leak from the tip.

"R-Ryner..!" His breathing increased in pace and his moans became louder.

"You're going to get someone's attention if you aren't quieter, Sion." Ryner teased into his ear.

Ryner removed his hand from Sion's arousal and began to discard himself of his pants. Once they were out of the way, he put his weight on top of Sion. He latched his mouth back onto the tender spot of Sion's neck as he grinded their members together, causing Sion to nearly yell out his name. He grinded a few more times, his own precum mixing with Sion's.

When Ryner was satisfied with that, he moved his body lower, as he trailed his tongue down Sion's chest and torso. Ryner stopped, his mouth hovering above the hot member. Sion stared into his eyes, and realized this was just as new to Ryner as it was him. He took his hand from Ryner's back, and buried his fingers into Ryner's hair, urging him to continue.

Ryner did just that, and brought his mouth down on to the pulsing erection. It was hot, and large, and filled his mouth. He began sucking lightly, bobbing his head up and down at a pace.

"Ryner.." Sion panted and moaned, tightening the grip in Ryner's hair. A tongue darted out and slowly traced around the member, and moved slowly over the top, tasting the liquid. Sion called out Ryner's name again and again between moans, each time raising in volume. Ryner's tongue became more daring and accustomed, consuming the arousal and leaving it covered in his saliva as he sucked and licked.

Sion began to see more white, hot, flashes as Ryner got more into his actions on his member. Then suddenly it was cold. Ryner removed his mouth slowly, and wiped the precum from his face with his hand. He moved himself forward to attack Sion's mouth again with more ferocity than before, and spread apart Sion's legs. He broke the kiss soon, and inserted three fingers into Sion's hot mouth.

Sion sucked on the fingers, and moved his tongue all around and between the three, soaking them entirely in his saliva. When satisfied with how wet his fingers were, Ryner removed them from Sion's mouth and moved it to Sion's entrance. Sion tensed, unprepared.

"Relax, Sion." Ryner planted a kiss on Sion's cheek to soothe him. Sion slowly did, and Ryner inserted a finger.

It was slightly uncomfortable and made Sion shift a bit. Ryner inserted a second finger, and Sion's face contorted in slight pain. Ryner put another kiss at his temple as he moved the two fingers in and out to prepare Sion. As he relaxed again, he inserted the third finger and began to stretch him. Sion tensed, the new feeling was painful. Ryner wrapped his free arm around Sion, combing through the long silver strands to help Sion relax once again.

Slowly, Sion became used to the feeling, and leaned his head onto Ryner's shoulder.

Ryner retracted the fingers, and positioned himself in front of Sion's entrance. He took Sion's mouth again with his own as he pushed slowly in to the hilt.

"R-Ryner..." Sion breathed his name out painfully in to the kiss. He could feel small tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the pain. Ryner licked the tears away, and kissed Sion on the forehead, combing his hair gently still, as Sion adjusted to the pain.

"I-I think I'm ready." After a couple of minutes, Sion shifted to become slightly more comfortable.

Ryner pulled halfway out and thrusted in again, starting at a medium-slow pace. Sion grabbed his back again with his nails, leaving scratchmarks. He began to pant again, moaning lowly as Ryner began to increase his speed.

Ryner increased his speed, and began thrusting in from another angle to find Sion's special spot. Ryner thrusted in harder, deeper, and Sion began calling his name out.

"Ah... Ah... R-Ryner!" Sion yelled out, back arching as Ryner hit the spot he was searching for. Ryner thrusted in faster, aiming for that spot over and over again.

Sion yelled his name out again and again, until it soon became a slur of words and several hot flashes. Ryner moaned out Sion's name as he thrusted harder in, filling Sion with himself.

Sion screamed out Ryner's name as his vision went blank, and he came, shooting his seed all over his torso and Ryner's. Ryner thrusted in a few more times, the contracting of Sion's muscles pushing him to release. He groaned as he released into Sion, laying down onto Sion, breathing hard.

He pulled out of Sion, and layed next to him as his body started to get cold from the air. Sion turned onto his side to face Ryner and place his head on his chest.

As he breathed in Ryner's scent under the cool evening air, he finally realized what it was about Ryner's butt that attracted him so much.

Off in the distance, Ferris had a smile on her face. She knew from the start it wasn't that Ryner's body was perfect or his butt, it was that Sion had been interested in Ryner himself. She walked off satisfied as she ate more dango.


	6. Lurking Thoughts

Hey guys, it's been a while! I've had a lot of work recently for school, and now that winter break is here I'm finally freeee! (And somehow luckily homework free too!) Sorry to those of you who have waited quite a while for this~

Also, a couple things: First; would anyone like to suggest prompts for any oneshots? Or would like to see more characters? I'm kind of running out of ideas, and I'd like to see what interesting ideas people can come up with for me to write~ I just ask that you don't ask for smut. Writing two within the span of a few weeks murdered my brain. And... I never want to touch it again. But other than that, feel free to suggest whatever! If you have another series in mind you would like to ask for, that is perfectly fine as well. I watch plenty of shows a year, so I SHOULD know the series. If not I'll try to look into it!

Second; I'm not sure how much longer I will continue writing oneshots for this particular series. Since the series ended today, I don't know how long I will be motivated to write for it. Though I'm really hoping for a second season. The ending was left pretty open. AND FERRIS' AND RYNER'S NEW OUTFITS AHHHHH! Omgomg I want a full view of Ferris' cause I'm dying to draw it now +_+ Anyways this AN is long so I'll stop it here before I go on and on about the ending A

**Warnings:** Slight spoilers and implication of the ending, dark thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Legendary Heroes.

* * *

They were at it again. Making a complete mess of his study, and quite noisily at it.

Sion sighed and brought a hand up to his forehead. It was always the same with those two; bantering over the smallest of things and creating a wreck and confusion whereever they went, no matter how costly. However, he couldn't stop the small smile that came from it. Those two were the only ones that could give him any form of saviour from his thoughts that were beginning to fall into darkness.

"H-hey, Ferris, would you stop trying to cut me down with your sword?"

"You crushed my dango! Why should I stop? I'll kill you, Ryner!"

Sion's eyes followed Ryner as he dashed about the room, dodging blows left and right, as Ferris continued to slice his paper work beyond comprehension.

_Ah, redoing all of that will be a pain, _he thought to himself as he prepared for more sleepless nights.

Sion stood from his desk, and walked over to the other two. He stopped in front of them and scowled. "Can you two please take this outside? As you can see, you have already destroyed any work I have done, and I must get to putting all of this back together."

"No! Look at what he did to my dango! It's completely _crushed_ and muddy with his footprints! I will kill Ryner here and now!"

"Aha..ha... Ferris, it was just an accident, I'll buy you more for this... okay? So, please stop?" Ryner backed down in fear, ignoring Sion's rants.

"I won't stop! Not until I teach you how to value dango properly!" Ferris raised her sword above her head, ready to slice Ryner in half like paper.

Sion shook his head. Ferris would do absolutely anything for dango. He wouldn't be surprised if when she ever got married, it was to dango. "Yes, Ferris, I understand, Ryner has done a terrible, terrible thing and should be punished."

Ferris turned her attention to Sion. "Shouldn't he?" She seathed her sword, and brought her fists up. "Dango should be treated with care! Creating such a delicious treat is no small feat! We must punish Ryner for his wrongdoings!"

"Yes, however, we need a space bigger, and cleaner, than this study to punish him properly. Now if you'll step outside, I'll soon follow."

"You're just going to side with her like that, Sion?" Ryner gaped at him as he was dragged outside the door. Sion gave a small smile and wave.

Ferris was easy to manipulate when it came to her dango. And a good thing it was, before the two had utterly destroyed every pile awaiting in the study.

"Rynerrrr! Prepare yourself!" Sion heard much screaming outside the door, and wondered slightly whether Ryner may live her wrath this time. He decided he would be fine as he went to collecting the scraps of his hard work.

Sion's smile faded as he kneeled to the ground. Without the two to distract him, his dark thoughts consumed him. The end was near.

_If only things could have stayed like this forever, Ryner._


	7. Ferris' Dango Shop

So, a friend notified me today about a review she got saying that she was the only one updating stories. Just **two days** after I uploaded my recent chapter. So, that kind of pissed me off, that they ignored my existence. So, in an anger vent I wrote this, since _apparently I am not updating_. **To my normal reviewers and readers, you can just ignore this section of the AN!**

I wrote this pretty fast, and pretty much just kept going on whatever came to mind. So I'm sorry if Ferris is quite OOC or if my first person was kind of screwed up. Though this was written somewhat for revenge, I did actually enjoy the prompt, so I hope you all do too!

**Warning:** Slight spoiler from whatever that episode was when Ferris made dango and had Ryner eat it. And very very very very very subtle Ferris/Ryner. Very subtle.

* * *

One day I _will_ open a dango shop. That is something I had decided long ago, and even now my will to do so stands strong.

When Ryner was sleeping or being forced into paperwork by Sion, I would secretly go to the Wynnit Dango shop and receive instructions on how to create this amazing treat. Every day I practiced, getting just a bit better each time.

My dream began to seem possible now.

Learning to make the treat I have craved over for years was truly a wonderful feeling. How could anyone disrespect the effort that went into making these just right? I think everyone should just quit their current job and focus on making dango. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. Then I wouldn't have to watch over a certain child-molesting, womanizing, perverted idiot every day, and I could just be surrounded by the one thing that makes me happy: my delicious dango treat!

One day to check my progress I used Ryner as a taste tester. If things went bad, at least the world would be free of one less lazy idiot.

I was embarrassed to let him know it was mine, so I took him to the Wynnit Dango shop and pretended he was just buying the normal. To my surprise, he noticed the taste was different, though he never said it was bad.

Owning a dango shop in the future was very likely now. I smiled lightly as I imagined the day that it would come to be, and when I could live out the rest of my life in peace just making dango.

Though as I looked over to Ryner still eating mine, I decided I might need a partner, just for money-keeping purposes, and to make sure I don't poison my dear customers. Yeah, just for sake-keeps.


End file.
